Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to wastewater treatment, and more particularly to systems and methods for treating and recycling wastewater to generate potable water.
Description of Related Art
It is known to treat wastewater and to generate potable water from wastewater. However, conventional systems often use excessive amounts of chemicals to operate properly and conventional systems often generate large volumes of waste. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,246,101 discloses a system that uses deionization as a principal purification technology. This system generates a concentrated waste stream that requires neutralization and disposal. Strong, corrosive chemicals are required to regenerate the deionization system, and unrecycled waste streams would have to be made up by another source (e.g., a municipal water supply). It would be desirable to provide a wastewater recycling system that is capable of treating and recycling wastewater from a residence or other building, to generate potable water from the wastewater for use in the residence or other building, and which addresses one or more of the shortcomings of conventional systems.